This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Conveyor systems are used to move items from one location to another location. For example, a conveyor belt may be used to move an item from a first location at a first height to a second location at a second height that is different (e.g., higher or lower) than the first height. While known conveyor systems have proven acceptable for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement remains in the relevant art.